Chapter 560
Course of Destiny is Round 560 of Morikawa Jouji's Hajime no Ippo manga series. Details *Cover Page Characters: Sawamura Ryūhei, Itagaki Manabu, Itagaki Nanako, Makunouchi Ippo, Mashiba Ryō, Makino Fumito Summary After Itagaki vows to take responsibility, Ippo thinks Makino's style is similar to Mashiba, while similar to Sawamura with fouling. Ippo notices Itagaki is feeling some real intense pressure with Makino and Imai on his line up. While leaving, Nanako wants to go out to eat afterwards, but Itagaki can't eat that much since he is watching his weight. While they are talking, Makino criticises Itagaki for bring a girl to his match. Makino continues to laud the former with passive aggressive comments and openly expresses his jealously of the "elite" like him, and mentions he envies him for having a girlfriend to lift up his spirits. Nanako defends Itagaki, and mentions he is going to beat Makino instead. Imai joins the conversion, where he mentions that Nanako is actually Itagaki's sister. After seeing Imai, Makino becomes hostile towards him. Itagaki tells him to stop, mentioning to Imai not to get provoked by him. Ippo tries to play peacemaker between the three of them, and tells them to wait until they are inside the ring. As Makino leaves, he steps on Ippo's foot and mentions that soon, Ippo won't be able to ignore him either. Ippo, Itagaki, Nanako, and Imai talk about Makino. Imai wonders if Itagaki is going to be able to beat him and make it to the finals. Itagaki tells Imai to be careful not to trip out there either. He also wonders how Imai knows who his sister is. Imai mentions when they fight in the past, Nanako was always cheering her heart out for Itagaki every time. Nanako adds that Itagaki still ended up losing. Imai wants to go with them karaoke, even though he can't sing, but Itagaki doesn't invite him. At Kamogawa Boxing Gym, Ippo, Kimura, and Takamura discuss their experience with Flicker Jabs. They then hear Aoki yelling outside as a bunch of kids shout, "Broccoman". Aoki appears wearing a cape. Takamura thinks the local kids want his autograph, but he is turned down once he sees the kids wearing Broccoman T-shirts. Aoki mentions ever since he did the commercial, it has become huge. His customers love when he makes Broccoli Ramen, and adds they are even going to put him into some video games. Aoki gives his autograph to the kids. Fujii stops by surprised at the "Broccoli Boom". Fujii is looking for Itagaki to hear his thoughts on the Rookie King Tournament. Fujii notes this years is the best batch ever since Ippo's year, where each one had the potential to become a champion. He also thinks the boxers are similar based on their boxing styles. Imai and Ippo, Itagaki and Miyata, Makino and Mashiba. They proceed to pick their winners on who will win it. Ippo bets on Itagaki, Kimura and Takamura pick Imai, while Aoki is forced to take Makino. Itagaki stops by the Tōhō Boxing Gym and asks Mashiba for a spar. Category:Manga Category:Manga chapters Category:Manga Chapters 501 to 600 Category:Volume 61 Category:Spirit of a Weed Arc Chapters